herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Ray
Bully Ray aka Mark Lomonaco was born on July 14 1971 is an American professional wrestler. He currently wrestles for Total Nonstop Action, which is now known at Impact wrestling. He onc wrestled for ECW under the ring name Buh Buh Ray Dudley and for WWE as Bubba Ray Dudly. He began wrestling for TNA in 2005 where he was Brother Ray then in 2010 he chnaged his ring name to Bully Ray when he broke up with he former tag team partner Borther Devon who is now known as Devon. Indepndent circuit (1991-1995) Lomonanco trained under Sonny Blaze and Johnny Rodz. He debuted in 1991. His ring name was Mongo Vyle. The ring name of Mongo Vyle was a biker billed from Hells Kitchen New York whose gimmick was inspired by the Nasty Boys, the Road Warriors and Maxx Payne. The name Mongo was first used as his faternity pledge name at St.John's university in Jamaica. Extreme championship wrestling aka ECW (1995-1999) Lomonaco received a tryout for ECW in September 1995 appearing as Mongo who was a bodyguard of Bill Alfonso. When impressed ECW onwner Paul Heyman by taking a chokeslam from wrestler 911. Lomonaco was hired. He became recasted as Buh Buh Ray Dudley. On April 13 1996 D-Von Dudley debuted in ECW and began feuding with other members of the Dudley family. After the feud D-Von Dudley join Mark who was still Buh Buh Ray Dudley and they dominated the ECW tag team division. WWE/WWF (1999-2005) When Buh Buh Ray Dudley left ECW and joined WWF his ring became Bubba Ray Dudley. Throughout 2000 and 2001 Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley became the Dudley Boys and they got in a three way feud for the WWF tag team championships with the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. The feud engaged in two TLC match ups. The first was at summerslam in 2000 then the other at Wrestlmania seven. While they were initially heels one of the things Bubba Ray Dudley was known for was driving women through tables including some of the WWE divas like Terri, Mae young, Lita, Trish Startus, Tori Wilson, Stacy Keibier and Jazz. The Dudley boys became cheered by the crowd and then they turned face in Early 2000. They would the turn heel un mid 2001 when they joined an alliance with former ECW stars. Following Wrestlemania 8, in May 2002 WWF became WWE and the roster became divided into two brands Raw and Smmackdown. The Dudley boys became seperated when Bubba Ray Dudley became drafted to Raw. Bubba Ray did pretty good as a singles competitor.. Total Nonstop action impact Wrestling 2005-present No longer able to use the ring name Bubba Rat Dudley his ring was changed to Brother Ray and D-von Dudley had to change his ring name to Brother Devon, theu also had to change their tag team name to team 3D. Team 3D was pretty dominent in the TNA tag team division. They captured the Tag team titles but due to disintigration of Devons TNA contract they were stripped of the titles. Team 3D defended the titles against Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe when Angle was TNA world heavyweight champion and Joe was the X division champion. Team 3d lost the tag titles to Angle and Joe but Joe gained control of the Tag titles because he was the one to get the pinfall. In later years they remained as a team until Brother Ray turned on Devon and Brother Ray went on his own him and Devon had a feud for a while. No longer would it make sense to use the ring name Brother Ray in singles competition he would then change his ring name to Bully Ray. Immortal 2011 Bully Ray would then join a faction that was named immortal that was formed with former TNA general manager Eric Bischoff. The members were Bully Ray, AJ Styles, Kazarian, Ric Flair, James Storm, Bobby Roode, Hulk Hogan, Abyss, Gunner and Murphy, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, the freak Rob Terry, Jeff Jarret. This faction was not one of the longest factions as members began to fade away when Fortune turned on them and went face. Fortune members were AJ Styles, James Storm, Bobby Roode, Kazarian and the leader of Fortune the nature boy Ric Flair. Aces and eights and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bully Ray when he was with Hulk Hogans Daughter Brooke Hogan when the Aces and Eights debuted when they attacked Sting. When the aces and eights were wearing masks they feuded with Bully Ray and it seemed like Bully was gonna turn face as his former tag team partner was with the Aces and eights. At TNA lockdown 2013 Bully Ray and former TNA World Heavyweigh champion were in a Steel cage match and Aces and eights interfered in the match. When it seemed like Bully Ray was gonna help Jeff Hardy fight them off it turns out he was the president if the group the whole time as Devon handed him the hammer and Bully Ray hit Jeff Hardy with hit and Bully Ray would win the title. Bully lost the title to Chris Sabin a couple of months later as he would then regain the title back. Bully Ray's last title defense when Aces and eights began to wear down as members were fading away and there were only three members left. Bully Ray had lost the title to AJ Styles and then he would get a rematch for it on the next episode of TNA impact. Mr.Anderson a former member of Aces and eights had cost Bully Ray the title and this would start a feud between Bully Ray and Mr.Anderson. Bully Ray squared off with Mr.Anderson in a club vs career macth up. If Bully Ray lost he would have to disband the club and if Mr.Anderson lost he would have to quit TNA Impact. Bully lost the match and then Aces and eights were disbanded. Anderson and Bully Ray 2013-February 2014 When the Aces and eights were disbanded Bully Ray became a much Darker person walking around in a sweatshirt and sunglasses as he did not feel the way he was, he would dump his former aces and eights girlfriend Brooke Tesmocher. Bully Ray would Face Anderson in a casket match and Anderson would then win the match and Bully Ray was not seen for a few weeks. Face Turn 2014-present Bully Ray after departing for a few weeks after his loss to Anderson in the casket match. Bully Ray would then be seen again as he would be placed as a special referee in a control of wrestling match with Team MVP vs team Dixie with the team captian being Bobby Roode, As Bobby Roode would then try to pick up the win as Bully Ray would stop him and he Power bombed Roode through a table and then MVP went for the cover then Bullly counted 123 and then MVP was in control turning Bully Ray face. Bully Ray and Roode would start a feud and this feud continued as Bully Ray is now cheered by the fans and which makes him a face,. Category:Wrestlers Category:Brutes Category:Protectors